Come What May: A Kenkari Songfic
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: Ken and Hikari are forced to break up, thanks to Taichi Yagami and they're miserable. They vow to reunite and be together "come what may"


__

"Come What May": A Kenkari Songfic 

__

Summary: In this sequel of sorts to my first Kenkari songfic, _"Elephant Love Medley",_ Hikari has been forced to break up with Ken, thanks to her overprotective older brother, Taichi (As crazy as the plot sounds, I really liked the idea.) . As a result, the pair are miserable without each other. Despite the fact that Taichi has also forced them to severe all contact with each other as well, they are determined to reunite and be together, "come what may". Please read and review. It would mean a lot to me

__

Rating: G

__

Genre: romance, drama with a hint of angst. In other words, an angsty romantic drama

Disclaimer: The characters of "Digimon Adventure Zero Two" don't belong to me. The song "Come What May" is from the soundtrack to the movie _Moulin Rouge_ and it doesn't belong to me either, If you haven't seen that movie, go see it! It's fantastic!

Author's note: Any flames will be used to help me roast marshmallows. Please read and review and be nice! This story is a sort of sequel to my fluffy Kenkari songfic, "Elephant Love Medley" . If you haven't read that already, go read it. It's cute. The only song lines in the story that aren't italicized are the ones at the end when Ken and Hikari are singing to each other. Oh and one more thing: Ken and Hikari are 16 in this fic and they've been dating for about 5 years.

Ken Ichijouji sat in his Algebra class, staring out the window at the dark, dreary day outside. Needless to say, (But I'll say it anyway) it was _pouring_ rain outside. Thunder rumbled in the distance. He sighed, his eyes reflecting his pain. Ken was suffering from the pain of a broken heart, thanks to Taichi Yagami. Taichi had forced his younger sister, Hikari to break up with Ken upon finding out about their relationship. Taichi didn't Ken and he refused to allow them to date. He'd destroyed their love for his own selfish reasons and he'd made Hikari very sad. As for Ken, well, he himself was so unbelievably miserable that he was absolutely positive that the last time he'd felt like that was after his older brother Osamu died. Ken has been happier with Hikari than he had been in his entire life. And he knew in his heart and he swore to himself that they would be together again, no matter what..

__

Never knew I could feel like this.

Like I'd never seen the sky before.

She had made him feel like the world was created just for them and their love. It was a magical feeling, just like her kisses and it had to be the most wonderful feeling in the whole world.

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

And Taichi had stolen that from him, from them. Ken sighed. He felt depressed and alone. Hikari hadn't even sent him an email. He figured that Hikari had found another and moved on with her life. He should do the same, But, try as he might, he couldn't. He still loved her and would love her more with each passing day. That was something Taichi would never be able to take away from him.

_Every day, I love you more and more_

He could only hope that she felt the same, Wish, hope and dream.

Little did Ken know that Hikari was just as miserable with out him as he was without her. Like Ken, she was sitting in her class, staring out the window at the dreary, rainy, dismal day outside, but unlike her lover, she was crying. She was crying silently, tears falling down her unhappy cheeks. She missed Ken so much. She knew in her heart that she would never love anyone else half as much as she loved Ken. Their love was a beautiful and amazing one, like Tara and Willow's love had been on "Buffy the Vampire Slayer". Their friends had been surprised to find out that the pair were dating, because they appeared to have no chemistry. Actually, Ken and Hikari only appeared to have no chemistry. They were very subtle about it and they tried not to let it show too much. But, they did love each other, only it was in their own, quiet private way, Her heart was beginning to hurt and she hated Taichi for tearing her away from her soulmate.

_Listen to my heart_

Can you hear it sing?

Telling me to give you everything

Hikari desperately wished that she could tell Ken her feelings but Taichi had forbidden her from contacting him, That made her sadder than she had been before. She could possibly be hurting him and not even know it.. Ken hadn't contacted her either and she ached to know why. She suspected that Taichi had something to do with why Ken hadn't even bothered to send her an email. Taichi might have been able to separate her from her one true love, but he would never change the feelings in her heart. No one could and no one would ever be able to change that.

__

Seasons may change

Winter to spring

Somehow, someway, Hikari vowed to be reunited with her soulmate. And nothing Taichi could do or say would be enough to stop her. "I promise you, Ken." She whispered to herself. "We will reunite, I know in my heart that we were meant to be,"

Across town, Ken, whose head was concentrating solely on his thoughts of Hikari and the blissful memories of their past together and not on his math assignment, made the same kind of vow. "I swear to you, my tenshi, my light, that we will be together and our story will have the happy ending it so rightfully deserves."

__

But I love you

Until the end of time

Ken knew that his math teacher would rag on him if he caught him daydreaming in class again (This wouldn't be the first time) , but Ken could care less about that.. All he could think about was his beloved Hikari, his hikari no tenshi. He looked out the window at the depressing, disgusting weather and he felt his heart break into thousands of pieces. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that tears had begun to silently fall down his pale face and that he had begun to silently cry.

__

Come what may

Meanwhile, Hikari was still crying and was lost in her memories of Ken, not caring about her history lesson. She just wanted to have him as close to her as she could get him and right now, her memories were as close as she could get..

__

Come what may

Even though they were far apart and they didn't know it, they were both thinking about each other and the day on which they would be together once more.

__

I will love you

Until my dying day

Ken walked home alone that afternoon, crying as hard as he would allow himself to. He hatted Taichi for taking Hikari away. He knew that unless he was with her, he would never be completely happy again. 

__

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Hikari also walked alone, wondering if she'd ever feel the joy that she'd felt with Ken ever again. The world around her seemed so lifeless and empty, just like she felt inside.

__

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Ken and Hikari arrived at their apartments at the same time and they went to their rooms, threw themselves on their beds and cried their lovesick, miserable, unhappy hearts out. Without each other, life didn't seem like it was worth living for anymore,

__

Suddenly, my life doesn't seem such a waste.

It all revolves around you

Ken sighed to himself, drying his eyes. He could stand it no longer, He was going to see Hikari and that was that. He could care less what Taichi would do to him. Taichi wouldn't keep him from the woman he loved so dearly. He also sent her an email. He wanted to meet her someplace where he knew Taichi could never find them.

Hikari was surprised when she heard her D-Terminal beep, signaling that she had received email. Her heart skipped a beat or two. Could the email be from her beloved Ken? When she read it, her heart nearly burst with joy. It was from Ken!! All it read was "Come what may, I will love you until my dying day. Meet me at our special place ASAP." She nearly burst with absolute joy, Now she knew that Ken still loved her.

__

And there's no mountain too high

No river too wide

Crying tears of joy, she sent him a reply. Her reply read: " Seasons may change, winter o sprig, but I love you until the end of time." Ken felt his heart swell. He knew now that she felt the same..

__

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Come what may

__

Storm clouds may gather

Storms may collide

Ken and Hikari both raced out of their homes, desperate to see each other again. They had decided to meet at the Sakura Café, where they'd gone on their first date. They arrived at the same time and for a very long moment, they'd just stared at each other, savoring the moment.

__

But I love you

I love you

Until the end 

Until the end 

Of time

Hikari threw herself into Ken's arms, hugging him as he held her in his arms. "My angel" she murmured. " I thought that I would never hold you again."

"My light, I've missed you so much." Ken murmured. "I thought that I would die of heart break."

"I knew that our love would conquer this," she said. "We'll always have that.

"Yes, come what may, we will always have that." Ken agreed.

__

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you

Until my dying day

Oh, come what may

Come what may

I will love you

Ken and Hikari held each other for what seemed like forever. 

__

Oh, I will love you.

Not caring what Taichi or anyone else thought. They were in love and that was all that mattered. And they would make sure that no one would ever tear them apart again. Destiny had brought them together and destiny would not tear them apart.

__

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

That's when they decided to sing.

"Seasons may change" Hikari sang

"Winter to spring." Ken added, then they finished together, softly:

"But I love you, I love you, until the end of time. Come what may. Come what may. I will love you until my dying day."

__

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you

Then, Ken made a request of Hikari that se could hardly believe: "Marry me."

Her reply? "YES!"

__

Until my dying day


End file.
